papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario Wiki: Rules
Paper Mario Wiki Rules These are the rules of Paper Mario Wiki. They are to be followed at all times, no matter the circumstance, no matter the excuse. If you disobey the rules, you will be held responsible for your actions and may be punished in a number of ways. #'No vandalism'. Not only can your attack be easily reverted by a staff member, but you will never be allowed to apply for special rights, and depending on the number of offenses, you may be blocked. #'No spam'. An example of spam is creating useless pages with no relevance whatsoever. #'No sock-puppetry (alt accounts)'. This is creating multiple Fandom accounts and using them for a variety of reasons, like added votes on polls and bullying other users. If you are caught sock-puppeteering, you and your other accounts will be blocked. If for some reason you need access to a new account, speak to an admin. #'No bullying or harassment'. If you insult other users, or display hate speech, you will be warned. If you do not heed this warning, you will be blocked. #'Do not insert false information'. Please be sure that information you are adding to a page is true before doing so. If you end up adding false info, you will be warned. Note that fan content can be freely added to your user page, as long as there is not an excessive upload of images and videos. #'No Fan-Content.' Fan-made content can be shared through the Discussion tab or blog posts, but should not be inserted into articles. #'No plagiarism'. Plagiarism of any form is not tolerated. It will result in a warning if done, and a block after two more warnings. Taking text from articles found on the Mario Wiki and partnered Wikis also counts as plagiarism. Images and videos do not fall subject to this rule as long as they are sourced properly or come from another wiki. Paper Mario Wiki Comment/Blogpost/Discussion Board Rules From now on, comments WILL be properly moderated. # All basic rules still apply. No harassment, use of alts, or spam. Alongside this, inappropriate slurs are not allowed. Cursing can be used, but should be limited. # Inappropriate imagery will be deleted. This includes memes in comment sections. # One word comments are not allowed, unless it somehow directly applies to the article. These will be deleted. # If the post has nothing to do with the article/wiki, it will be deleted. # Necroposting will result in a warning (anything after 1 month is subject to this). # Roleplaying is not allowed in article comments. It can only be done on the Discussion board. Paper Mario Wiki Policies These are the Paper Mario Wiki policies. They are less serious than the rules - just normal procedures around here. These are the kinds of things that you should know, but won't get in trouble if you don't. #If you vote for yourself when applying for added rights, your request will be removed. #Edits made to another User's profile must be first approved by said User. They will otherwise be reverted. #If a User is inactive for more than six months, the Slow Go badge will be added to their profile. They can request to have it removed if they return (This rarely applies now). #If a promoted user is inactive for over 5 months, they will receive the slow go badge and their promotions may be reverted.